


Stiles & Ethan & Derek's Jealousy

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Stiles is Terra, stiles kicks ass, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Stiles and Ethan are friends. Derek is jealous, in his brooding sourwolf way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, from India, that's the actual username and I don't know how to make it known, so... yep! It's not a part of the series taht it was suggested in, because I couldn't figure out how to add the right twist for that, but there is mentions of grievers and cranks and Minho is mentioned.   
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> I do still take requests for any and all fandoms I have already done, and if you think htere's a high chance of me knowing a show, go ahead and mention it, and I'll get back to you.   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

After the Alpha Pack was defeated, many things happened.

Ethan and Aiden joined the pack, much to the excitement of their lovers, Danny revealed that he knew all along, and the pack finally settled.

They were at a training session, Stiles on the sidelines, when Ethan walked towards her.

See, Stiles and the twins grew close, after she apologized for trying to bash their conjoined head in with a baseball bat (that plan failed, big time) and they apologized for trying to kill everybody.

When Ethan got to her, he started making plans with her to go shopping, later in the week, and they couldn’t help but notice Derek’s glares.

“Stiles!” Derek interrupted, and she rolled her eyes. She’s faced down grievers and cranks without flinching, Derek Hale’s bitchface was nothing.

She turned to face him, and he looked unnerved for a second, when she looked him dead in the eye and held his gaze.

“Spar with me.” Derek said, and she smirked.

“You sure, Sourwolf? I just might kick your ass.” She replied, and Ethan grinned.

He’s the only one who might have a slight idea of what she went through.

Derek smirked. “Why don’t you prove that theory?”   
Suffice to say, ten minutes later, Stiles was kicking his ass.

After training, Stiles and Ethan were back to discussing their plans as they cleaned up, and Derek was back to brooding in the corner. Stiles got a text on her phone, read it, and sighed. The wolves picked up both excitement and worry from her scent.

“I gotta reschedule. Something came up on Saturday.” She told Ethan.

Another thing she loves him for? When she says things like that, he doesn’t ask.

Just like she doesn’t ask where he goes every Thursday night.

Although knowing Stiles, she probably already knows.

“We can go later today.” Ethan offered, and Derek huffed.

“Stiles,” Derek called, “stay back for a bit. We need to talk.”   
She rolled her eyes and faced Ethan. “If you don’t hear from me in the next hour, I’m probably dead and he’s burying the body.” She winked, and everybody smirked.

When the pack left, she whirled on Derek. “What the fuck was that?” She quirked an eyebrow.

Derek could sense that she was pissed, but she hid it well.

Let’s just say that dealing with cranks and grievers and sixty teenage hormonal boys taught her a few things.

Like how to keep a clear head when faced with problems.

And resisting the urge to bitchslap annoying werewolves.

“What?” Derek asked, seeming confused.

“You know what, Derek. Whenever Ethan and I make plans or hang out you get weird. I know you trust him, and there is no other logical excuse for your attitude, so please, Derek, explain!” she exclaimed.

He wouldn’t meet her eyes. She glared at him, considering something.

“Are you… jealous?” She asked, and he glanced up at her, unconsciously confirming her suspicions. She sighed. “Derek, I have a boyfriend.”

His head jerked up at that. “What?”   
She nodded, and he could catch the faint scent of grief and guilt. “You guys don’t know him, and I doubt you’ll ever meet.”   
“Why not?” Derek asked, and she looked contemplative. Then, she sighed.

“No reason. Anyways, I have plans now, so I gotta go.”   
As she walked out of the field, she turned one last time and faced him. “And Derek?”   
She waited for him to turn and face her, a smirk on her face.

“You do know that Ethan’s gay, right?”   
The look on his face when she said that had her cackling her way through the forest.

Later, if she spent the time she planned with Ethan to go shopping crying in her room, with Minho on the phone as they talked about Newt, nobody had to know.

edn


End file.
